In those portions of the world where snow falls frequently during the winter months, the problem arises that it is necessary and desirable to remove freshly-fallen snow from various places, including house roofs, playing surfaces, and particularly things with sensitive, polished surfaces. Such surfaces exist, for instance, in connection with the painted horizontal parts of an automobile. Any attempt to remove the snow from an automobile can cause unsightly scratches on the highly-finished hood, trunk, and roof. Not only do such scratches give the automobile a shabby appearance, but the penetration of the coat of paint can start rust action that eventually can cause deterioration of the sheet metal underlying the paint. The problem is particularly acute at an automobile sales agency, because the automobiles are commonly stored and displayed in the open air; at the same time, in order to attract customers, it is necessary to remove the new snow immediately. This is true, not only because of the need to display the vehicles attractively, but because the failure to remove the snow often leads to the snow melting during the daytime and then freezing during the night, so that the accumulation becomes extremely difficult to remove later without damaging the finish of the automobiles.
Devices have been developed in the past to remove such an accumulation of snow, but they have not been entirely suitable for a number of reasons. For instance, they have been constructed in the manner shown in the patent of SHUTTS U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,250, in which the 2-part construction can come apart at the seams so that cracks and crevices appear along the scraping edge and these crevices tend to accumulate dirt and ice crystals; these act like grit particles and can scratch a polished paint surface. In the case of new automobiles before they have been sold, the result is costly to the sales agency. The crevices also absorb water which freezes and damages the device, thus making the situation worse. In addition, the prior art snow removal devices have been expensive, because of complexities of manufacture and cost of materials. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a snow rake which will not injure delicate surfaces.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a snow rake having a scraping edge which has no cracks or crevices that can accumulate gritty materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a snow rake whose operative edge combines strength with smoothness.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a snow removal device which is simple and rugged in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture from readilyobtainable materials, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a snow rake which is constructed in such a way that considerable force can be applied to a snow accumulation without bending the operative parts of the rake.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a snow rake that can be neglected in the season when it is not used, but continues to retain its usefulness.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.